Why can't we be friends?
by Bluewolf23
Summary: The decepticons had won the war and now a new genration has began. The red eye sparkings and the blue eyes were always seprated.But what happens when eight sparklings become friends.Four with red eyes and four with blue eyes?
1. Meet the Mixes

**I do not own transformers, if I did Sunstreaker would have been in the movie. I only own my oc's. Now on to the story!**

* * *

Lunarstrike pov  
I waved bye to my creator, Megatron as I ran to school. There were sparklings everywhere! I looked for my friends when I saw them at a table near the school. "Hey femmes." I said with no excitement in my voice.

"Hey Lunarstrike!" Starvemon was Starscream's creation and had red wings with some silver. The other femme in our group,Soundland, is Soundwave's creation and she has blue-green armor along with some sliver.I had dark ocean blue armor with some yellow and orange. The yellow starts behind my head and is V orange is wavy lines on my chest and arms and legs. Plus the same only with yellow on my helm with orange above it."I can't believe that there are blue optics at our school."Vemon complained. I just rolled my optics. I didn't see the point of hating blue optics unlike my so call friends. They're just like us only different optic color. I wonder what they're like? Are they like us? My carrier was blue optic. I sigh and allowed the other sparklings to continue talking.

* * *

Solargraze pov  
I sigh as I walk towards the school keeping my helm down. "Hi." I said shyly to a femme with blue optics like me.

"Hi, I'm Rosemist."

"Solargraze." I said smiling a little. Rosemist had a pink and red frame with doorwings. I smiled and continue talking to my new friend. I was green with yellow zigzag lines. My blue optics were colder than usual like red optics. I got it from my creator. "Why are red and blue optics separated?"

"I D K." She answer.

"Hi." A sparkling that was all black with some white said to us.

"Hi I'm Solargraze." I shook her servo.

"Whiteout."

"Rosemist who's your class?"

"I don't know it's room 143"

"We go to that room too!" Rosemist exclaimed.

"Let's go." I said as the bell rang.  
Rosemist pov  
I ran to my class hoping that the teacher had blue optics. My new friends, Solargraze and Whiteout were also in my class. We both sat down on where the blue optics sat. There was a table in the middle where no one ever sat.

"Can I sit here?" a small voice asked. I looked up surprise and saw a femme with blue optics and white armor with black highlights. "I'm Blacktip."

"Rosemist."

"Solargraze."

"Whiteout."

"Nice to meet you." Just as Blacktip sat down the teacher came in. She had red optics and was all black.

"Hello destination is Blackeye." After teaching for something hours it was time for recess. "Sparklings with red optic go to recess, blue optics stay here." The teacher said.

"That's not fair." Blacktip whispered to us.

* * *

Blacktip pov 4 months later  
I started to walk home when I bumped into a red optics with all red armor. "Sorry!" I said and started to help her pick up her coloring data pads.

"It's ok, I'm Bloodriver."

"Blacktip. What class are you in?"

"Blackeye's."

"Same." I smile. "Well, see ya Riv."

"Riv?"

"Sorry Bloodriver."

"You can call me Riv if I can call you Blackie or tip."

"Sure." I said after a while. "Want to sit with my friends at lunch?"

"Sure." She replied smiling." I just moved here from another city." She told me.

"Cool."

"Anyway bye." She said before walking off.

* * *

Bloodriver pov  
I smiled happy when I got home. "Creator I made a new friend!" I told him.

"What's the designation?"

"Blacktip and I'm going to sit with her friends tomorrow."

"That's good."  
The next day...  
I grin as I got to school. I just started to walk until I heard my name.

"Riv!" I saw Blacktip with two other sparklings, one mostly green and the other pink and red. "Femmes, this is my friend Bloodriver. Bloodriver theses are my friends Solargraze and Rosemist."

"Hi." Just then the bell for school rang.

"Come on femmes!" Rosemist said turning around since she was a few feet in front of us.

"Watch it blue optic freaks!" A femme that was red and sliver said before ripping of one of Rosemist's doorwings. I was about to step in but a sparkling with light blue armor and red optics stepped in.

"Leave her alone Starvemon." She said before helping Rosemist up.

"Why you little-"

"She's right leave her alone." A voice that was soft and quiet said that belonged to the blue , yellow and orange femme.

"Fine."

"Are you ok?''

"N-nno.''

"Wheelout''

"Lunarstrike."

"R-r-r-Rosemist."

"Blacktip."

"Bloodriver."

"Solargraze.''

"Whiteout."  
And that what started the friendship of what would be known as the mixes.


	2. Seventh creation day

**I do not own transformers I only own my ocs. This takes place a vorn after the last chap.**

* * *

Lunarstrike pov

I laugh as I was chased by Rosemist. We're playing tag. "I'm gaining on you Lu!" Rose laugh before tackling me to the ground. "Got you!" Rosemist said as she retreated to safety.

"Get back here you crazy scrapheap!" I giggle.

"Hey are you going to my creation party this cycle?" Wheelout ask me. She would be turning six vorns, making her the oldest of us mixies.

"Yes, my creator is letting me go." I grin.

"Hey if you could live anywhere at Cybertron, where would you live?" Blacktip asks us. We live in Icon at the moment.

"I want to live at Koan." I finally replied.

"I lived there before we moved here." Bloodriver said.

"I don't know where I'll live. I want to travel." Solargraze smile.

"Come on, the terror is about to start." Whiteout laugh, referring to school.

"You just hate it because of the energon!" I joked. Only around my friends did I really show my personality.

"What class do you think they'll put us in?" Solargraze ask. I smirk.

"I think Mr. Neutron's class." Rose groan. Mr. Neutron is the strictest teacher for our level, two. It's heard if you even cycle AIR too loud, you get a cycle of detention.

"Really." Wheelout complain.

"Yeah!" I sigh, "Lets just get to his class."

Surprising, we were the only sparklings there. "Um, are you Mr. Neutron?" Whiteout ask the mech sitting at the teacher's desk. He had red optics and was black with some silver on his frame.

"Yes. Your six are here early." Mr. Neutron noted. He didn't sound unpleased through. "Sit wherever you want." He then went back to his book. I went and took a sit near the far wall in the middle. Solargraze sat next to me while Blacktip sit next to her who had Bloodriver sitting next to her. Rosemist and Wheelout sat on the other side of her. Slowly other sparkings showed up until everyone was there. "More than half of you came in after five clicks, I expect all of you to be in this room unless your reason is logical. For example, your sick with a virus or your creators got you to school late. I want an tarty slip for the last one." Mr. Neutron explain as he stand up in the front of the class. "Now we will take role."

* * *

"That was hard." Wheelout complain as we walked to lunch. We had just done a lot of math questions that we had to do in our head.

"Yeah I know." Blacktip agree. We all got our usual energon before sitting at our table.

"Younglings, can you not sit together." A caretaker asked.

"Why, just because our optics are different." I demand as we all glared at her.

"Well...yes."

"No." Solargraze said resting her helm on her servos."Wana trade?" She asked her. "Sure!" Despite us getting the same thing.

"I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves and this is how it goes!" We all sang before busting into laughter. We sang the song until it was time for us to get back to Mr. Neutron's class. We all sat down and paid attention for the rest of the cycle. Once school was finally over, I walked with my friends to Wheelout's home.

* * *

Solargraze pov

I laugh as we round the corner only to bump into some unpleasant sparklings. "Hey look the losers!" Starvemon laugh as she and the others in her gang started forward. Wheelout smirk before talking,

"Oh pardon me but are you not suppose to be home at the moment?" she ask.

"Why yes we should be but we're also have to make sure you freaks don't pollute our city." Soundland smirk.

"Why isn't our city already polluted because of you?" That was our chance, we all ran easily going in between cons getting to Wheelout's home in a matter of klicks.

"Hi carrier." Wheelout told the pink and white femme we meet at the door.

"Hello Wheelout, are these your friends?" the femme ask Wheelout. Wheelout simply nodded her helm before leading us to the last door on the right,

"Carrier, we're going to play in my room." Wheelout yell before we enter her room. Wheelout's room was painted sky blue and had a lot of toys in her room everywhere!

"I like your room." Rosemist complement her.

"Thank you. So what do you guys want to do?"

"We can play hide n seek!" I yell excitedly. Soon we all agreed on the game.

"Ok so shortest straw is the seeker." Wheelout told us as we grab straws from her servo. I had a median one. Blacktip had the shortest one.

"Ok,lets turn the lights off to make this funner." Tip said before turning them off and starting to count. "One...Two...Three..." I look around before burying myself under some toys. I felt my spark beating fast, I was being hunted. "Ready or not here I come!" Tip called out. I manage to calm my spark but I still jumped when Tip leaped out of nowhere in front of me. "Found you!" she sang as I scream. Lunarstrike was also caught. Soon all of us but Whiteout was found. "Where is she?"

"We check the whole room twice!" I look around. Rosemist went over to the berth to check there again along with Bloodriver.

"Should we give up?" Wheelout ask us.

"NO! We should NEVER give up." Lunarstrike yells. We check the room three more times until Rosemist found her on the ceiling.

"How did you get up there?" I ask.

"It's a secret." I giggle.

"Femmes! It's time for dinner." a mech yells from the main room.

"Ok! We're going." We all follow Wheelout to her creator, a sky blue and white mech with red optics.

"Some of your friends have blue optics." he observed.

"Is that a problem creator?" Wheelout ask him.

"Well, I suppose it's alright." he mused out loud. "Here have some energon goodies." he offered a plate full of goodies. I chose my favorite one.

"Thank you." I whispered polity. Once we were done, Wheelout opened her presents from us and her creators. I gave her a bottle of wax like Lunarstrike got her. Rosemist had given her a rose made out of red and green crystals. Blacktip gave her a new coloring book along with Bloodriver. Whiteout gave her a creation-day bead for her charm bracelet she got from her creators.

"Thank you all!" We all did a group hug.


	3. The last mixie

**I do not own transformers. I only own my ocs.**

"speaking"

::comm. link ::

* * *

Bloodriver pov.

I giggle as I enter school with my friends. We were all in a great mood this cycle. "Hey, did you study for our test?" Lunarstrike asks us as we walk.

"Yeah I stayed up far a joor after my berth time." I said.

"Same." White yawn before almost falling into recharge on me. I laugh.

"We can tell White." Blackie laugh. "What did your creators say when we left Wheelout?"she ask Wheelout.

"Well, carrier seemed happy that I chose awesome,cool, and polite friends but creator seemed a little upset." Wheelout mumbled.

"Oh, so he thinks we shouldn't be friends?" Solargraze ask sadly, she blames herself for Wheelout getting in trouble.

"No he just was surprise Sol." Wheelout exclaimed to Solargraze.

"Did you study for the test Luna?" Solargraze ask Lunarstrike.

"Yes." Lunarstrike replied. "I'm jealous Wheel, you have creators that pay attention to you and love you."

"Don't your creator love you?" I ask.

"No, he wants me to become the ruler of Cybertron when he offlines, he wants me to be him." she whispered the last part.

"Oh." I gave her a hug. "That's sad."

"Who wants to go to the arcade after school?" Solargraze ask.

"I can." Lunarstrike replied.

"Same." Rosemist answer.

"I can't I'm visiting my creator's carrier next cycle." I told them.

"That's ok. I have to get home right after school." Whiteout told me. "Something about talking about my last test. I think I failed it."

"Oh ok. What about you Blackie?" Solargraze ask.

"I could go." Blackie said. "We should get to class, we have ten klicks." We ran to class with Solargraze in the lead. She did have the lightest frame after all. Once we were siting down, I notice something.

"Um, ?" I ask.

"Yes Bloodriver?"

"How come you never told us too separate if we have different optic colors?" I ask him. He smiled a little.

"I can not see colors Bloodriver, my optics were not made right, they are only one dimension." He answer. "Your the first to notice this Bloodriver." He praised a little. I beamed a little. "Now when are your other classmates going to come or do they want you all to run around the classroom again."

"I thought we had a test this cycle." Whiteout said confused.

"You do." He answers. "You'll run laps after it."

* * *

The test was on grammar. I soon finished the test. Once everyone was done, we all ran laps until lunch time. "That test was easy." Rosemist said. Her best subject was grammar.

"I think I pass." I said as we walked towards the lunch room. I garb the cheesecake energon while Lunarstrike and Solargraze garb lemon enegron. Blacktip and Whiteout got coke energon. Wheelout and Rosemist got cherry.

"Hi, can I sit here?" I turn to see red optics watching us. We all looked at each other.

"Sure." The sparkling was yellow with some light blue. She also had doorwings.

"What's your destination?" Solargraze ask the sparkling.

"Sunriver but you may call me Sun or River." I frown the name sounded familiar.

"I'm Solargraze but you can call me Sol or Graze."

"Blacktip but friends call me Black,Blackie, or Tip."

"Rosemist. You can call me Rose, Rosey, or Mist."

"Whiteout but you may call me White or Out."

"Wheelout. Call me Wheel."

"Lunarstrike. You can call me Luna, Lunar, or Strike."

" Bloodriver. You can call me Blood or Riv."

"I have a sister name Bloodriver." Sun said.

"Sis?" I ask her.

"Bloodriver?"

"Your colors have changed." I observed.

"Yeah, I wanted to try lighter colors." she said embarrassed.

"I thought you were staying with carrier."

"I change my mind." She then tackle me to the ground. I laugh as everyone started to talk at once.

* * *

Sunriver and I were now home. "Hello creator." I told our creator.

"Hello creations. I had moved your stuff in your new room Sunny."

"Creator!" Sunriver complained. she hate the name Sunny. We entered her new room. It was yellow with the ceiling being sky blue. "I love it!" She then hugged creator. "Thank you creator."

"Get pack, we're going to your grand creator's home."

"Ok creator!"

* * *

Rosemist Pov

I laugh as I yet again beat Blacktip at the game. We were making fashionable frames. Lunarstrike and Solargraze were playing some vs game where they were battling the other tag team that they can't see who their playing against. They cheered as they won again. I walk over to them. Their team was call Mixies. The other team was call Lock and blow. "Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm the one on the right." Lunar said as she fought the mech with the energon sword in the game. Her weapon was two long energon swords. Sol was using a anti-mater gun. I watch for a while before Tip and I got in line to fight them. The mechs my friends were playing with left after the battle. I chose to be a femme with blue optics and was pink and white. Her name was Rosemist. Black chose to be a femme she named Blacktip. I had a energon sword while Black had a null gun. We all battle until we died.

"We have trouble." Blacktip said. I turn to see Starvemon and her crew coming towards us. "Run." I took off with Solargraze, who lived near my home. I turn when I got to my street.

"Carrier I'm home!" I yell as I ran inside.

"Ok Rosemist." my carrier told me indifferently. That told me that creator was not home. I got up and went to my room. Just as I got there, my comm. link rang. It was Lunar.

::Hi Luna.::

::Hey Rose. I have a question about the homework. Do I do all even numbers or all odds?::

::Even.::

::Ok. Thank you.::

::Your welcome.::

I manage to finished my homework in two joors, giving me a joor to clean up.

* * *

Solargraze pov

I got in my berth just as creator came in my room. "Night creator." I said sleepy.

"Good night Solargraze."

* * *

Lunarstrike pov

"Creator, what was carrier like?" I ask my creator as he came in to bid me good night.

"She was... a wonderful femme. She always wanted to have a sparkling name Lunarstrike."

"What was her designation?"

"...Lunarlight."


	4. a pet and sleepover

**I do not own anything but my ocs. **

_thoughts_

"speaking"

* * *

Wheelout pov

I laugh as we enter the classroom. I was sad yet excited at the same time. Today is the last cycle of school. That's the happy part. The sad part. I won't have again! I don't know why most sparklings hate him, he may be strict but still he is a great teacher. The other happy part is that Lunarstrike's creator is allowing her to get a cyberpet, and we get to help her pick it out! I got in my sit and took out the homework assignment from yesterday. This cycle is going to be a fun one, Mr. Neutron had inform us last cycle that we'll be getting a party and will be going outside. "Hello Wheelout." Mr. Neutron gave me the eraser so I could erase the stuff on the databoard, something I always want to do.

"Thank you!" I quickly finished erasing the stuff before giving back the eraser and sitting down at my seat. "What kind of pet are you going to get?" I ask Luna.

"I think I want a cyber puppy." she said more cheerful than usual.

"I would want a cyber cat." Sun said.

"I want one too!" Sol squeak once we were outside.

"I think the cat would be a mini Starvemon, so lazy others have to do her work." I smirk.

"Yeah it might be." Rosemist laugh, "We could name her Starvemon jr."

"No, that's an insult to cyber cats.

" Blacktip said. We all burst out in laugher. We played until school was out.

* * *

Whiteout pov

We all raced to the gate to the school. Once we were there, I notice five mechs watching us. "Luna, come on." the biggest one, the black one, shouted.

"Oh femmes, these are the stunticons: Motermaster, Deadend, Breakdown, Dragstrip, and Wildrider. They're taking us to the pet store." Luna explained to us. _That makes sense. _We all follow the stunticons to the pet store. The puppies were so cute! I hugged them all at least twice.

"Ok, we'll all chose the cutest cyber puppy we see on the count of three." Luna said. "One." I look around._ Who's the cutest puppy?_ "Two."_ Which one which one which- that one! _"Three!" I pointed to the cyber puppy in the corner, he was all black with gold optics. Sure enough, we all pointed to the puppy.

After we purchased the puppy, who turned out to be a runt, we all went outside, heading towards Lunarstrike's house. Well it's more like a mansion.

"What are you going to name her?" Sunriver ask as we walk.

"I think... Gold."

"It's good for her." Rose said softly.

"Yeah." Sol agreed. Soon we got to Lunarstrike's mansion.

"Can you guys stay for the night?" she ask.

"Can we call our creators so they can know?"

"Sure."

My creators said yes like all of ours did. I giggle as we all sat down in Lunarstrike's room. It was dark blue, yellow, and black. "I love your room!" I said.

"Thank you." we all sat down in a circle and played with Gold. She was so cute!

"I think we should all recharge." Lunarstrike mumble when it was almost the next cycle.

"Yeah." Blacktip yawn before curling up on Lunarstrike's berth. I yawn as we all join her, including Gold.

"Night. I hope you all have a nice recharge." I said in between yawns.

"Night everyone. Night Goldie." Lunar said as she hugged the cyber puppy.


End file.
